Story of the last wars
by FrostArchangel1995
Summary: A special ops team, code name Alpha Ghost (call sign Shadow) has been assigned to help Delta Force and the 141 Task Force. Mainly under Price's command for unknown reasons, they follow every order he gives. So follow Alpha team as they hop between missions, helping when they can. Will they survive along with Price? Or fall like everyone else?
1. Bennett Field

_The healthy human mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking this is it s last day on Earth. But I think that s a luxury, not a curse. To know you re close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take inventory. Outgunned. Outnumbered. Out of our minds on a suicide mission, but the sands and rocks here stained with thousands of years of warfare they will remember us for this. Because out of all our vast array of nightmares, this is the one we choose for ourselves. We go forward like a breath exhaled from the Earth. With vigor in our hearts and one goal in sight: We will kill him. The truth of the matter is that you always know the right thing to do. The hard part is doing it. In the end, it was luck. We were this close to nuclear war, and luck prevented it..._

* * *

"Russians to the east! Lay fire on tree line!" Ordered 19 year old, Sergeant Major Danny "Stalker" Houston, he was currently on top of a hill overlooking most of Bennett Field with his MacMillan Tac-50 sniper rifle with a suppressor. The hot Brooklyn heat was beating down on the whole area, heat waves from the strip ways could be seen.

"Roger! Movin' up!" 21 year old, Sergeant First Class Anthony "Reaper" Graves yelled, he broke from his cover in the small trench he had been using as cover. He sprinted towards the east side of the field with two other soldier's in tow, to his right was 24 year old Corpsman Clayton "Angel" Morelli and to his left was 27 year old Lieutenant Eric "Scotch" Hanrahan. The small group made it to a ditch facing the east side of the field, they waited until the sound of footsteps and equipment clinging around came within ear shot. Reaper popped up with his SCAR-L and let a clip spray into russians as they came running out of the tree's. Angel stayed down while Scotch came up with his M1A4 and let loose a hail of bullets. Each russian dropped like flies.

"10 tango's down, nice work." Stalker praised his men, keeping an eye on them and the surrounding area. He noticed a few explosion's off to the far east, "Delta Force is here. Let's go." He said as he got up and sprinted down the hill he had been perched on, it took him about five minutes to link up with the rest of his men. They all ran into the tree's, sprinting as fast as they could.

"Metal 0-1! Be advised, this is Shadow 0-1 from Alpha Ghost. We are coming from far east. seven minutes, watch your fire." Stalker said, having opened a comm link to Sandman. The leader of Delta Force.

"Roger Shadow 0-1! Glad to have you guys still alive, we stirred a big hornet's nest over here!" Sandman replied over the loud gun fire and explosions.

Alpha Ghost ran straight to Delta Force's side of the field, The four soldier's ahead of them were relieved to have some type of back up. The allied soldier's took over with Delta, all panting from the seven minute sprint from one field to another and across two strip ways.

"Seems like entire russian army is here." Stalker called to Sandman as bullet's flew over their bit of cover.

"I know! We took down two technical's with make shift bombs Truck put together!" Sandman said, leaning around the cover long enough to pop off a few shots before retreating back into cover. Nearly escaping a hail of bullets that punched into the ground beside him.

"Technical's? We did not hear any from far east." Stalker said, slightly confused. He would have seen and heard them if they entered the field, were they quiet or dropped off? No, even then he had the whole east side in his view.

Sandman looked at him, as if reading his mind he frowned faintly. "The technical's were here before us, heading your way. We just happen to stumble upon them." He said.

"I see." Stalker peeked over the cover and quickly counted the ultranationalists, about thirteen all together. Easy. "Scotch!" He called to his friend as their eyes met, with one simple nod the older man knew what to do. Scotch smirked behind his black balaclava, it had a small Irish flag across the nose area that extended down to his chin. He always wore the balaclava with great pride. The irishmen switched his M1A4 with his SCAR-H, he shifted onto his stomach and used his left forearm to support the underside of the gun. "Bringin' the rain!"

Sandman watched as Scotch tore down the enemy, ripping through every bit of cover they had. After making the careful sweep Scotch lifted his finger from the trigger, watching for anyone moving around.

"Tango's down, thirteen counted." Stalker said calmly.

"Ya! Thirteen kills!" Scotch hooped with happiness, he turned and playfully punched Angel's shoulder who grunted a bit and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, good for you." The Corpsman said as he looked at Stalker and Sandman, once they were given the clear to move up they cleared the rest of Bennett Field. No russians left, which meant the mission was complete.

Sandman called in for a air lift back to base, while they waited he watched his team and Stalker's team talking normally. They worked together a lot, he was grateful to Price who had assigned Alpha Ghost to assist Delta in times of need. But since both teams clicked so well they took every mission together, it got done faster that way.

"Another mission down, I have to say it was good." Stalker said as he nudged Sandman.

Sandman smiled, "As usual. Wonder why the russians wanted Bennett Field though, to transport equipment through planes?"

"I don't know, but I am very glad we got rid of them."

"True."

* * *

"What's the sitrep on New York?" Overlord asked calmly, looking over a digital map of New York and the surrounding cities.

Battle Captain sighed a bit, "The Russian jamming rigs have neutralized our air support. As long as they maintain air dominance, it's a losing fight." He replied, frustration heavy in his voice.

Overlord frowned, "We can NOT lose New York." He said, pulling his brows together. "Are there any Special Mission Units in the area we can request?"

"J-SOC's got Delta Force and Alpha Ghost team at Bennett Field. Call sign Metal and Shadow." Battle Captain said, regaining a bit of hope for the battle as he opened the comm link to Sandman. "Overlord, Metal Zero One is up at green SAT."

Sandman heard his comm link switch to a new channel, he recognized Battle Captain's voice and knew who he was being patched through to. "This is Sandman - understand we, along with Alpha Ghost are OPCON to you, over."

Overlord crossed his arms, "Glad to have you two in our corner, Sandman, Stalker." He said before looking over intel they had on New York. "The Russians are using electronic countermeasures to jam our comms and guidance systems. The primary emission tower is on top of the Stock Exchange I need your team to destroy it. The jammer's full spectrum, so until it's down, you'll have no radio contact. I have ground assets to get you close, over."

Sandman smiled, "Copy all - we'll get it done." He looked at the others and called for them to huddle up, he explained the next mission to them and smiled a bit more when he saw each of their faces light up with excitement.

"Sounds good to me!" Truck said happily.

"Yeah, It'll be nice to get out of this field and into a place with more cover." Grinch exclaimed.

"Well then, let's get to the LZ. Raptor is dropping off Humvee's, that'll be our ride into New York. But with it being heavily guarded we need to keep an eye out for RPG's and ambushes." Sandman said, leading the way to the LZ. Soon after The humvee's were dropped off, Delta and Alpha quickly made they're way to New York.

_Straight from the frying pan and into the fire~_

_A/ Hope it's good! Review please! (I don't own anything aside from Anthony, Eric, and Clayton)_


	2. New York pt 1

"RPG!" Frost yelled as he watched it fly towards Delta's humvee, he could clearly see it from the gunner's hatch. It struck the humvee and caused it to roll onto it's roof.

"Frost! Frost!" Sandman yelled to his friend, hoping that young sergeant wasn't dead but only knocked out. Releif washed over him when his teammate stirred and woke up, looking at him. "Get switched on! We gotta move now!" Sandman said as he cut his seat belt with his combat knife.

Frost did the same to his seat belt and grabbed his M4A1 with a Hybrid sight attachment. He climbed up to the door above him and pushed it open, he looked up just in time to catch a jet crash into a sky scraper. Debire rained down on Broadway, Frost only hoped no one got hit.

He jumped out of the humvee and leaned against it a bit as he kelt down. Sandman jumped down next and kelt down as well, he tossed Frost a fresh mag, who happily slammed it into his M4A1.

"The jammer's 500 meters north! We'll leg it from here! Let's go!" Sandman ordered, jogging for the nearest cover, "Grinch, Truck. You up?!" He barked into his comm link, hoping his teammates were okay.

"We're good!" Grinch said as he and Truck came out of cover, his voice was slightly strained with stress from the RPG attack.

Frost moved up with them while their leader stayed back and tried to radio too command. _Little good that_ _will do, the jammer won't allow it_ He thought to himself as he popped in and out of cover, there was a good 20 or so tango's ahead of them. They came from the left and right, almost never ending.

"Truck! Left side! Cover Grinch." Frost yelled, seeing a tango rushing for their teammate who was currently mowing down the right side of the street.

Truck saw the man and quickly popped a three burst round into the tango's side, watching Frost finish him off with a shot to the head.

They slowly advanced down the street, making their way to corner that lead to Exchange. Just as they were a few feet from the corner, a vehicle slid around it and stopped.

Frost pulled out his XM25 and launched a grenade at the russian car, blowing it up. They thinned out any remaining enemy's and moved up. Just then a Stryker battalion rolled by them with soldier's following on foot.

"Friendlies! Hold your fire!" Sandman said as he caught up with his team.

"That means don't shoot'em Grinch." Truck teased his friend.

"No shit..." Grinch mumbled, slightly annoyed.

They blended into the group and moved up with the Stryker's. Sandman saw a small familiar group, he jogged over to them. "Stalker? I thought you guys were taking a different route." He said, slightly surprised.

"Ah, we were. But russian attack our humvee, Stryker battalion round us up so we here to fight now." Stalker said with a smile. Sometimes it creeped people out by how happy the 19 year old could be.

"Aye, and it doesn't look like their done!" Scotch said, forcing back his Irish accent to be clearly heard over the gun fire. It erupted all around them.

"Contact front! Hostiles in the open!" Grinch yelled from the right side of the street, him and Truck had taken cover but Sandman didn't see Frost. But knowing the silent man he was probably in cover as well. He had personally trained the men with some help from the Task Force 141. Sandman quickly shoved that thought out of his head, he needed to focus on the mission at hand.

"Stalker, the exhange is just up a head. Left side. We'll need support to get too it." Sandman said to his friend, "Knowing these russian's their crawling all over the streets."

Stalker nodded, "My team will support you." He replied just as a helicopter came into view.

"That's not our's...is it?" Angel asked, clearly confused.

"No! That's russian!" Reaper shouted from his cover.

"Shite..." Scotch mumbled, "Get your team off the street!" He said to Sandman who nodded and rounded up his team, "Go right! Go right!" He yelled as he lead them into a building and towards a flight of stairs. Sandman hoped Stalker's team would be alright._ They'll be fine... Danny can take care of them._ He thought to himself.

"So...what's the gameplan?" Truch asked.

"Same as before. Burn the jammer, kill the bad guys." Sandman stated plainly, he wanted to pop Truck upside the head for asking a stupid question but held the urge back.

"I like it~" Grinch said with a small chuckle to his voice.

Frost rolled his eyes at the statement and jogged towards the stairs as Sandman gave the order to follow him.

After reaching the second floor the sergeant major turned a bit, "Grinch, Truck, hold here till my signal. Frost, with me."

"Rog'." Grinch mumbled as Frost followed Sandman.

**Sidenote: Fave, follow and review please! If you see a mistake in my spelling please tell me. **


End file.
